nosh_adventure_map_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda Bows
The Zelda Expansion Mod adds 5 new bows to the game: *Hero *Fire *Ice *Light *Bomb Each of these bows use the same arrow, the Hero Arrow. In addition to the bows and Hero Arrow, there're also items called Arrow Skills, which are used purely in Zelda Adventure Mode, and Dispenser Arrows. Bows won't take damage when used if the Zelda Adventure Mode Boolean is enabled. Bows The Hero Bow is a standard bow. It does the same damage as a Vanilla Bow. The Fire Bow shoots arrows that will set the entity they hit on fire for 10 seconds. The Ice Bow shoots arrows that will inflict the Frost Potion Effect on the entity they hit for 20 seconds. The Light Bow shoots arrows that don't inflict other side effects, but the damage is increase by quite a fair amount. The Bomb Bow is slightly different. It requires both a Hero Arrow and a Bomb to fire. When the arrow lands, regardless of whether it hits a block or an entity, it explodes using the same explosion as a Bomb. Bow and Arrow Crafting The Hero, Fire, Ice and Bomb bows all have crafting recipes, however, the Light Bow does not. This is because it is quite over powered. These crafting recipes are disabled by the enabling of the Zelda Adventure Mode Boolean. The Hero Bow is crafted using 3 x Kokiri Stick and 3 x String. The Bow uses the same crafting format as the Vanilla Bow. The 3 x String take the 3 right most slots on the crafting table, the 3 x Kokiri Stick take the top middle, centre left and bottom middle slots in the crafting table. The Fire Bow is crafted using 1 x Kokiri Stick, 2 x Blaze Rod and 3 x String. The Bow uses the same crafting format as the Vanilla Bow. The 3 x String take the 3 right most slots on the crafting table, the 2 x Blaze Rod take the top middle and bottom middle slots in the crafting table, the 1 x Kokiri Stick takes the centre left slot in the crafting table. The Ice Bow is crafted using 1 x Kokiri Stick, 2 x Snow Block and 3 x String. The Bow uses the same crafting format as the Vanilla Bow. The 3 x String take the 3 right most slots on the crafting table, the 2 x Snow Block take the top middle and bottom middle slots in the crafting table, the 1 x Kokiri Stick takes the centre left slot in the crafting table. The Bomb Bow is crafted using 1 x Kokiri Stick, 2 x Bomb and 3 x String. The Bow uses the same crafting format as the Vanilla Bow. The 3 x String take the 3 right most slots on the crafting table, the 2 x Bomb take the top middle and bottom middle slots in the crafting table, the 1 x Kokiri Stick takes the centre left slot in the crafting table. The Hero Arrow requires 1 x Eldin Stone , 1 x Kokiri Stick and 1 x Feather. It uses the same crafting format as the Vanilla Arrow. The 1 x Feather takes the bottom most slot, the 1 x Kokiri Stick takes the middle slot and the 1 x Eldin Stone takes up the top most slot. It produces 4 Hero Arrows. Arrow Skills Arrow Skills are a means of quick switching between bows in Adventure Maps. The Zelda Bows are coded so that, should you have an Arrow Skill in your inventory, when you Sneak/Shift and Right Click it will switch to that bow. For example, if you have the Hero Arrow Skill and the Bomb Arrow Skill in your inventory whilst holding the Hero Bow, if you Shift/Sneak and Right Click, the Hero Bow will change into the Bomb Bow. I made this so that a player could have only the Arrow Skills in their inventory and one of the bows and be able to quickly change bows without having to go into the inventory and swap it or have to scroll through the bar at the bottom. It means, rather than having, potentially, 5 bows quick bar taking up 5 slots, you have 1 bow taking up 1 slot that can be changed to the others at a click. Arrow Skills are purely for use in Adventure Maps. They have no crafting recipe and only work when the Zelda Adventure Mode Boolean is activated. As of now, when the bows switch, it's a fresh new bow so it's at full durability, which makes the ability to do this way over powered and should only be used in maps where you don't want the player to ever lose their bow. The order it changes in is: *Hero *Ice *Fire *Bomb *Light Dispenser Arrows As all the bows use the same Hero Arrow, which I did to enable use of the different bows easily, and because it more matches how Legend of Zelda arrows tend to work, there wasn't any way to fire Ice/Fire/Bomb/Light arrows from dispensers. So, I've added Dispenser Arrows. These Arrows, when put into a Dispenser, will fire the respective arrow from that Dispenser when triggered. They will not fire from any bows. There is a note in the description that says "Only for use in Dispensers" in red as a warning. There's no crafting recipe for these because there's not much need for them in survival when you can just fire them from one of these bows. Category:Nosh Zelda Mod Category:Items